random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Lists 2013
HEY THE RADIO PLAYS CHRISTMAS MUSIC NOW WHY NOT UMG Mine olook umg still gets le presents from ol saint pedo Games *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' *''Dead Island: Riptide'' *''Battlefield 4'' (Xbox 360; hurr durr umg likes xbawx games) *''Sonic: Lost World'' (Wii U) Movies *''Red 2'' Devices *Either a Kindle Fire HDX or an iPad Mini (to be researched) Shirts *George Throgood Shirt *Lizard Lick Towing Team Bobby Shirt Brother's so we make seperate lists but usually split them olook umg and his brother get lots of games because he usually cant get much during the year *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' *''Super Mario 3D World'' *''Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity'' Master ventus Games *Nintendo Eshop Card (so I can buy Wario Land & Legend of Zelda Links's Aweakining off Virtual Console) *Pokemon X & Y (both, 3Ds) *The Guided Fate Paradox (PS3) *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (PS3) *Naruto Shippudent: Ultimate Storm 3 Full Burst (360) *WWE 2K14 (360) *Legend of Zelda Link Between Time (3Ds) *Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl (3Ds) *Shin Megami Tensei: Soul Hackers (3Ds) *Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai (3Ds) *Super Smash Bros Brawl. (Wii) Movies/TV *American Dad Volume 8 *Futurama Volume 4 Books *The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Collector's Edition: Prima Official Game Guide *The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Historia Maxwell The Homicidal Maniac *Machete *Combat Knife *Bayonet *Shive *Rampuri *Butterfly Knife *Trench Knife *Dagger *Throwing Knife *Cleaver *Ulu *Diver's Knife *Pocket Knife *Razor *Kukri *Scalpel NyanGir *Katana *Kukri *Hetalia Stuff *CANDEH!!!!!!! *Ninja Stars *TMNT Stuff *Invader ZIM Stuff *Something Doctor Who related *a Wii U *Mario and Luigi: Dream Team *A german shepherd puppy :3 *A good spongebob episode (As if) *To give the world happiness *pizza TS *Tin Foil (for hats) *3DS *Games Dubodekah *Presents Bowser & Jr. * Super Mario 3D World * Mario Party: Island Tour * Sonic Lost World (Wii U) * Ukulele * Harmonica * New laptop * Money NC *new Graphics Card for cpu *two 50 dollar steam cards *(POSSIBLY) new hard drive *clothes Lulz Merchandise #An Angry Bird plushie #A Bad Piggy plushie #An Angry Birds T-Shirt iPad Stuff #Minecraft Full Version (I only have Lite.) #Angry Birds Star Wars 2 Other #100 Philippine pesos (Maybe...) #A case that makes my iPad water-proof Redsox1099 Devices *PS4/PS3/PS Vita Gaems *Legend of Zelda: Link Between Worlds *The Last of Us (if I get PS3) *Batman Arkham Origins(if i get PS3) *Resistance 1-3 (if I get PS3) *inFamous 1 & 2 (if I get PS3) *Little Big Planet 2 (you get the idea) *Persona 4: Golden Edition (Vita) *Assassin's Creed 4 *Battlefield 4 (More likely on PS3 or PS4) Misc. *Clothes. *iTunes stuff *Fallout Vault-Boy Bobblehead *Straght-up money Mochlum Games *LEGO Lord of the Rings: The Video Game *Disney Infinity (with maybe a Wreck-it Ralph or something) *Rayman Legends *The Wonderful 101 *LEGO Marvel Superheroes: The Video Game *Batman Arkham Origins *Sonic Lost World 3DS version *Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympics Sochi 2014 *The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds *eShop gift cards (specifically for Ace Attorney 5 and Shovel Knight) Movies *The Croods blu-ray *Monsters University blu-ray *Despicable Me 2 blu-ray *The Wolverine blu-ray *Doctor Who: Day of the Doctor 3D blu-ray (for no reason since I don't have a 3DTV) Books *Michael Vey 3 *All of the Harry Potter books again bc the new covers Other stuff *A Mjnonr *A Captain America Shield *A Loki staff-thing *Doctor Who Adipose Toy J. Severe * Today * Tomorrow The Snail that isn't really a snail, but he still calls himself a snail because he used to be a snail, but now he's a Snapdragon *A non-crap computer *Your soul Phantom R *''PLAYSTATION VITA OR DON'T EVEN BOTHER'' *The Deadpool game which I desperately desire to play. *A little bit of cash. *Absolutely no clothing whatsoever without my consent. Heart *Wind Waker HD *Super Mario 3D World *A drawing tablet *Probably a 3DS XL, my old 3DS is basically broke Category:Christmas Category:Random Works! Category:Lists Category:Christmas Lists Category:Xmas Category:Xmas Lists Category:Original Category:Category Category:Do Category:Not Category:*not Category:Steal